A Girl Named Lime
by Chilitachi
Summary: "I cowered in a store praying to Kami they wouldn't hear me or see me, wondering why, why had I been so stupid as to think any place would be safe from them? I'd seen the images of their destruction else where. I'd seen the craters where cities used to be." A short side story about Lime and Mirai Gohan, it will go along with the events of A Future Untold later on.
1. Chapter 1

I can remember a time long ago before the chaos, before earth became a hellish nightmare.

It almost seems like a dream half the time, like I had never really lived that life from before when I was a young girl. When they started attacking everyone and everything they could possibly get their hands on, I lived in the country far away most of the time from where they attacked. But I still heard the tales from those who survived. I saw the pictures on the TV before they finally went silent years ago.

As I got older and my parents and grandfather died, I made the mistake of venturing into a major city.  
That was the day I saw them for the first time. Never had I been so frightened in all my life. As they threw beams of energy and light at anything that moved. I cowered in a store praying to Kami they wouldn't hear me or see me, wondering why, why had I been so stupid as to think any place would be safe from them? I'd seen the images of their destruction else where. I'd seen the craters where cities used to be.

The things that I had planned to buy with my meager earnings were not as important as keeping my life, so why had I done this? I thought, the tears leaking from my blue eyes, I clutched my knees closer to my chest as another explosion rocked the building I was in. The windows shattered and I had to stifle my scream as glass and ash from the fires fell on me.

Was I fated to die here and now? After all the things I had never experienced. I was only twenty years old! It wasn't fair, I thought as the anger rose in my chest. Suddenly instead of being scared I became furious at everything around me. I didn't want to die, I wanted to live, and I'd have been damned if these two were going to kill me today, while I cowered in a corner of a grocery store.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand and crawled on the floor to try and make it to the back exit. The store had been empty except for the owners who had promptly fled when they heard the first explosion. I finally made it to the back of the store hiding behind an aisle. I could see the back door and I was almost free. I carefully stood up and tiptoed over to the door.

I opened it as fast as I could, and screamed as the flames exploded and pushed me backwards. The heat was indescribable and I ran for the front of the store again without thinking, the thick acrid smoke filling my lungs. I jumped out the front door. I had no idea the back of the store had been on fire. Everything seemed to be on fire.  
I was out on the sidewalk gasping for clean air, hoping I hadn't breathed in too much.  
It was then I heard a small laugh. I looked across the street and there they stood, my whole body froze in fear.

They looked as if they were no older than me, their icy blue eyes were fixed on me and I had to stifle another scream. There was no way I'd give them that satisfaction, it was what they wanted.

The girl flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Wow, she's survived this long I think she should be worth more than five points." She said nodding her head to the boy.

I didn't wait to hear how much I was worth I started running, I didn't even get halfway down the block when the boy appeared in front of me. I skidded to halt and fell backwards, backing away from him.

I didn't want him to see the fear in my eyes, so I glared angrily at him as he smiled at me, it gave me the creeps and goose bumps ran up my arms.  
Instead of blasting me like he did everything else he pulled a gun from his holster and pointed it right in my face. I clenched my eyes shut and said a silent prayer, at least I would be back with my family again.

The wind rushed past me and before I even realized I was in someone's arms high up in the air. I screamed finally too terrified to care as I clutched onto this person as tight as I could. I looked down at the ground and it was so far away, finally I could take no more and blacked out.

It was only a short while later I awakened. My head ached a little and my lungs hurt from the earlier smoke inhalation. I sat up opening my eyes to take in where I was. The city I had been in seemed miles away from where I was. In a forest, it was so quiet and peaceful. I breathed a sigh of relief. And finally noticed the man who was sitting quietly his back against a tree. His eyes were opened and his black eyes were fixated right on me.  
I blushed for some reason. He was very handsome, with his jet black spiky hair. He wore a orange and blue gi. He was huge compared to me, a true warrior and fighter like my grandfather had been. He radiated power unlike any I had felt before.

"Are you okay?" His quiet question came. I nodded. "Yes I am, thank you. Mr.…?" He smiled at me "I'm Son Gohan, and you're welcome, Miss?" His eyebrow raised and I smiled finally.

"Lime, my name is Lime."


	2. Chapter 2

The day I met Son Gohan was a day I would always remember and cherish in my heart for the rest of my life. We talked for hours after he saved me. He was a sweet and kind young man. Nothing like I imagined an actual warrior would be like. The ones I had seen when I was younger were always so brash and full of themselves.

Gohan was different, he was powerful but he never let that go to his head. He talked of his father and his family, about a young boy he trained. He fought the cyborgs whenever he could and it showed, he was covered in scars. His arms from what little I had seen were covered in small ones, big ones, ones that looked like they had taken forever to heal. But despite all this, his hard and unforgiving life, he never seemed to loose that smile of his.

Talking to him was natural and I didn't feel nervous around him at all. In fact I felt more at ease with him than I had ever with anyone else my age.

"What were you doing in town today?" He asked after we sat in silence for a few moments. I blushed for some reason feeling silly "Well I normally avoid big cities and towns like that because of them, but the stores where I live don't have much selection. So I wanted to see if a big town had much more. I'll never do that again." I said shaking the memories of those monsters faces from my head. I got goose bumps on my arms as the wind rushed past us.

Gohan smiled at me and my heart jumped. "Well listen, I'd better get you home before your family freaks out about your disappearance."

I shook my head, "I have no family, my parents and grandparents died a long time ago."  
"I'm sorry to hear that Lime." I shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just glad they don't have to live through this. It's peaceful where they are and they don't have to look over their shoulders every minute of everyday." I blushed and continued. "But I would appreciate it if you took me home. I have no idea where we are and my car was probably destroyed in the attack."

"No problem." He said with that smile of his as he stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and stood up brushing the dirt and grass of my backside, knowing I probably looked like hell. "You don't mind flying do you?" I shook my head. "Not at all." I said and jumped into his outstretched arms wrapping my arms around his neck. He took of and I squeezed him tightly clenching my eyes shut. The wind rushed past us and it took me a few moments to relax and finally open my eyes.  
"Wow," I said softly holding onto him tighter. He chuckled a little at my reaction and asked where I lived. "Oh Um, Chazke village. I'll let you know when we get near." He nodded and I relaxed a bit more.  
It was nice to watch the scenery pass by, as the sun set and turned the sky orange and red colors. I snuggled closer to him for warmth feeling quite safe with him.

We got to my home a little while later, and we said bye.

"I was actually wondering if I would see you around again?" I said looking at my dirty feet in my sandals. He smiled at me and my heart started to thud loudly in my chest. I was sure his sensitive hearing picked up on that.

"Sure I would like to." I smiled brightly and before I thought about it I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for saving me Gohan-san."

I waved to him as he flew away moments later my face still bright red with embarrassment. As I fell asleep that night I knew one thing for certain at the end of that day. I loved that man with all my heart.


End file.
